


Crush Lemons

by Primordial_Vortex



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primordial_Vortex/pseuds/Primordial_Vortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lemons for my larger story Crush, found under Primordial Vortex on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush Lemons

“Oof!” Luffy grunted as his backside hit the large bed. Nami took his hat off and tossed it so that it hung on the headboard, “My hat! What was that fo…r?” He asked as he sat up, only for the words to freeze in his throat at the sight. Both Nami and Nojiko were sauntering towards him with a _look_ in their eyes, sexy, playful smiles on their faces. He swallowed thickly. Nami reached him first, straddling his left leg, drawing a gasp from the clueless boy. She lean close and dipped her head to his neck, “Nami!” He gasped, as he felt lips suckle gently on his nape. His left arm circled around her waist, pulling her closer.

Nojiko reached him then, taking her spot on his right leg, and she reached a hand to his collar, gripping it tightly. Nami paused in her nibbling to lean back, a small strand of saliva following her lips for a moment. She gripped his other collar, that smirk that was starting to drive him crazy on her face. As one, she and her sister thrust back and down, ripping the shirt off him and sliding it down to the bed and his hanging wrists. Immediately, Nojiko attacked his neck, peppering sweet kisses onto it before leaning upwards and nibbling his earlobe.

Nami came close, her warm breath hitting his lips before she pressed hers against them. Luffy couldn’t help but moan as they shared their first kiss. Now he knew why so many people in Foosha liked doing this kissing thing! They fumbled in inexperience, testing out new things to see what the liked. Wet sounds and moans were the only things heard in the room as they locked lips, before Nami decided it was time to get a bit more adventurous and slipped her tongue between his lips. Again, they danced, in a much different way. Their tongues were exploring the other’s mouth, and their bodies were heating up in passion. Nami was rocking back and forth, grinding her body onto his. Luffy felt light and airy, the new sensations driving him wild. He felt as if electricity was dancing in his spine

“Don’t hog him, Nami…” Nojiko purred in their ears. Nami drew back with a smirk, another strand connecting their lips. Luffy’s eyes looked a little unfocused as he keened in disappointment. As she giggled, she shoved him back so that he was laying down, before yelping along with her sister as both were pulled on top of him. Nojiko immediately kissed him, eagerly exploring with her tongue, unlike Nami who had strangely taken it slower.

Luffy needed to hold on to them! He needed them closer. He reached down and grabbed onto their tight asses firmly with either hand. Nami immediately discovered that she liked having her ass played with, as Luffy gently rubbed, caressed, and kneaded the supple flesh in his hands. She immediately set to moaning before leaning down lower on his body, dragging a tongue from nape right down to his muscled pecs. Luffy almost jumped as he felt her warm lips close on the sensitive nubs before she gave a light little suck. He moaned into Nojiko’s mouth, even as he redoubled the effort on their behinds, drawing pleased sounds from both young women.

Nami smirked and drew back, pleased at the disappointed sound coming from Luffy as she went out of range of his wandering hands. Nojiko immediately slipped further on to him, straddling the boy. The two unconsciously started grinding into one another. Deftly, she started to strip, pulling her skintight dress down revealing a matching set of lingerie. Gently, so that she wouldn’t draw Luffy’s attention, she reached down to her sister and started lowering the zipper. The two barely noticed as she stripped Nojiko of her dress, before whispering in her ear.

She straddled his thigh again as Nojiko shifted to allow it, before the blue-haired girl pulled back, “Hey! I want to kee-” Luffy’s breath caught in his throat as he drank in the sight of the two beautiful girls straddling his thighs. Nami in a brilliant red, Nojiko in sheer black. They were both looking at him with lust shouldering in their eyes. They both licked their lips in unison, before reaching behind the other’s back and undoing the clasps on their bras. They fell.

Something inside Luffy snapped at the sight. His pants felt tight, he was feeling almost unbearably hot, and he surged forward, taking a small, pink nipple into his mouth. Nami almost shrieked at the attack, moaning loudly as his tongue swirled on her hardening nub. Nojiko pouted before taking one of his hands in her own and guiding them to her own, larger breast. He squeezed experimentally, deciding he loved the feel and weight of them in his hands and growing increasingly delighted at the loud moans he was drawing from the girls. “They’re so soft!” He moaned as he switched from Nami’s light pink to Nojiko’s larger, darker red nipples. He made sure his other hand was occupied rubbing Nami’s scantily clad, tight derriere, which seemed to delight the girl more than her sister.

Nojiko, on the other hand, couldn’t hold in her moans. Her breasts were extremely sensitive, and now that Luffy had switched from just licking, sucking and nibbling on her nipples to exploring the entire soft masses, she was being driven wild. She began humping him, eager to build the pleasure growing inside her. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore and her entire body stiffened, and she let out a silent scream before spasming and shaking a few times. Nami looked on wide-eyed, “Wow sis! You came just from that?”

Nojiko was scarlet, “Shu-shuttup! They’re really sensitive!” She moaned self-consciously as she caught her breath. Her panties were soaked and she could see a wet spot on his leg.

“Came?” A sweaty looking Luffy asked.

They both giggled, “You’ll understand in a moment!” Nami giggled as she pushed him down, “And don’t you dare get up, mister!” She ordered playfully.

“But I want to keep playing with them!” He whined as both girls started kissing his neck.

They started going lower, both playing with his nipples with their tongues, “No getting up!” Nojiko repeated with a grin, before they both slid lower, leaving twin wet trails from his nipples down to his waist. He jumped slightly when their warm tongues passed his sides, but before he could do anything else they both got in between his spread legs. As Nojiko quickly undid his belt, Nami unbuttoned the black pants. She raised her head, smiling up at him and making sure that he was looking her in the eyes. She smirked, before licking her lips and leaning down, gripping the zipper with her teeth.

As soon as it hit the midway point, Luffy’s dick couldn’t take it anymore and sprang out, practically smacking her in the face! “!” The two girls stared bug-eyed at their prize, “It’s so big!” Nojiko gripped the cloth and removed in entirely, not taking her eyes off of Luffy. Nami smiled and leaned close, before giving a quick little kiss to the top of the head.

Luffy twitched and moaned in response. “G-good!”

Nojiko smirked, moving Nami’s head out of the way, “Then you’re going to love this!” The older girl went directly to the base and dragged her tongue languidly up the shaft, before engulfing the head in her mouth and giving a long, slow suck as she pulled back. It left her lips with a pop. Luffy’s eyes rolled back into his head as he gripped the sheets in his balled up fists. She looked like the cat that had gotten the canary before she leaned down and wrapped her lips around him once more. She went down, taking as much of him in her mouth as she could before slowly going up. Her cheeks sunk in as she sucked, all the way up and letting him pop out once more. Nami immediately replaced her, eager to get her own taste in. Unlike her sister, she sat a faster pace, going up and down with sunken cheeks. Nojiko leaned lower and started playing with his balls with her tongue, before starting to gently suck on that as well.

Nami and Nojiko both felt something akin to a rush of power go through them as they eyed the seemingly godlike boy – who had effortlessly taken out powerful enemies – turn into helpless putty in their hands. Nami watched as he squirmed under her sucks and licks as she lightly scraped her nails on his thighs. Nojiko had reached under and was lightly squeezing his muscular behind even as she rolled his testicles in her mouth.

Luffy was going crazy from the unknown but definitely welcome sensations. He felt like he was on a cloud. The girls were driving him so wild, his powers were near activation. After a particularly hard suck from the mikan-haired girl, he came with a roar. The lamp beside him jumped into the air and did not fall back down. Cum gushed out of him like a fountain as he bucked upwards into Nami’s mouth. Nami recoiled a bit, not expecting the sudden rush. Sperm splashed on her face and lips before she leaned back, collecting some in her mouth. She drew back and so Nojiko latched on instead, tugging on his cock with her hand as she suckled he last of it out.

Once the flow had stopped, both girls drew back and eyed the panting, happy boy on her bed. “Not my favorite.” Nami commented dryly as she swallowed.

“But not too bad.” Nojiko giggled, before collecting what was left on Nami’s face with a finger and sucking on it, giving Luffy the _look_. The boy, who had been shrinking, instantly was rock hard again. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up to sitting. The boy latched on to her, hugging her lower body and kissing her stomach. She pushed him a bit farther, before grabbing his hand. She brought it to up to her still-clad pussy and made him lightly rub, rolling her hips, “See how wet you’ve made me Luffy?” She moaned, “This is all your fault!”

“Fault?” He croaked.

She pushed him back, before grabbing the waistbands of her final piece of clothing. She danced and rolled her hips as she slid them down her thighs, the mesmerized Luffy looking on in rapture. Finally bared, she crawled up his body, not taking her eyes off of his. She gave him a quick, needy kiss before continuing upward. She settled with his head between her wide open thighs, “You better take responsibility!” She cradled his head in her hands and pulled him up.

Even dumb little Luffy could get that hint. He breathed in, taking in her scent even as he remembered her ‘coming’ from playing with her boobs. His hands reached up out of their own accord and started massaging her wonderful globes. He confidently – like everything he did – stuck his tongue out and licked up her engorged labia, coming down on the other side. He took the flesh into his mouth and started to suck. The woman was immediately started to moan from the stimulation – mostly from her breasts – and started to direct Luffy on her lower body. Again and again, she rocked her hips back and forth onto his extended tongue, crowing in pleasure! She reached a hand down and pulled back the hood on her clit, “Gently Luffy…” He brought his mouth to the pink nub and started to lick and suck. Nojiko almost bucked in delight.

Nami hadn’t been idle. She too had thrown her underwear over her shoulder after tearing them off her aching, needy body and straddled her lover. His cock was right in front of her, and she pressed it flat against his stomach with her pussy. She had much larger labia and a bigger clit than her sister. His cock slipped right in between her lips and she began to move, going back and forth, leaving a wet mess along his shaft. The large vein in the middle was rubbing her clit on each pass. “Oh! Oh! Luffy!” She moaned as she leaned forward, putting her hands on his chiseled abs and grinding down faster, harder! Luffy’s right hand left Nojiko’s breast and gripped her ass firmly. Nami felt a surge of pleasure and started loudly saying his name over and over, before finally she stiffened with a loud scream, “LUFFY!” Unlike Nojiko, her release was wet with plenty of fluid. It splashed up against Luffy and dripped off of him.

She panted, slumped over with her eyes glazed, “So good…!” She drooled a bit, the small drops landing on Luffy. She shook herself, before leaning up and lapping her sister, “I want it!” She whispered to the undulating girl.

“Nooo!” Nojiko moaned in disappointment! She was starting to get close! But they had agreed, so she got off of Luffy and laid down under protest, a pout on her face as she rubbed herself, trying to keep her pleasure heightened.

“Nojiko?” Luffy asked in surprise when she got off him after having been moaning so enthusiastically. Then his eyes fell on Nami, who had gripped his cock with her palm and was once more rubbing it with her vulva. “Nami!” He moaned, “That feels so good!”

“Then this will feel even better!” She said as she raised herself up higher and placed his head between her moist, engorged lips. She squeaked as the head went in, before devolving into wordless moaning as more and more slipped in. When she hit her hymen with it, she pulled back slightly before forcing herself down with one thrust.

Luffy was almost undone once more with the action, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. The entire bed started to glow and floated upwards. He had never felt anything even remotely as good as this! He loved it, and he loved the girls doing it to him! The panting, moaning Nami was used to ignoring pain, so she easily moved past the tearing with even tearing up. She moaned as she rolled her hips in circles, driving Luffy wild. “NAMI! It’s so tight!” He cried out her name in ecstasy.

She started to move, hopping up and down on his engorged member, “Oh Luffy! It’s so good!” She had this silly look of pleasure on her face, even as Luffy managed to look her in the eyes. He clasped hands with her, starting to thrust up to meet her downward ones. The sound of wet, slapping flesh and moans rang through the room, driving all three lovers wild, even the watching Nojiko. He watched her bouncing breasts and joyful face with unblinking eyes. He pulled her down, wrapping his left arm around her back and squishing her boobs against his chest. She wrapped both arms around his neck. The two moaned each other’s names before meeting in a searing, passionate lip lock. Their tongues danced, even as Luffy reached down and started massaging her firm cheeks again.

He broke the kiss, getting a groan of displeasure from the girl before he smirked at her. That confident smirk drove her wild, but it was nothing compared to what came next. “LUFFY!” She screamed in shock and no small amount of pleasure as his wet finger came to rest right up on her asshole and pressed firmly on it. She bucked and dug her teeth into his neck, sucking and leaving a mark. Luffy bucked as well, hissing from the bite and pushing his finger more in than he had intended.

Nami came. No, she gushed as she screamed into his neck. Her inner muscles clamped down on him like a vice, not letting him free for a moment. He moaned and thrust up one last time, spraying her pussy with his seed. The two collapsed, panting and mumbling each other’s names almost deliriously. Finally, he laughed, causing the tired girl to lift her head in confusion, “Shishishi, you really like your butt played with, huh Nami?”

She flushed, “I-idiot! Don’t just say things like that!” He grinned before drawing her in for one last, sweet kiss.

“Oh Luffy…?” He broke the kiss with the girl in his arms and looked over. His jaw nearly dropped. Nojiko was sitting there with a sexy pout, a finger held lightly in between her teeth, “You didn’t forget me, did you?”

Nami giggled as she felt his cock bulge back to full size inside her. She weakly raised herself and rolled off him and onto the bed, “Go get her, tiger!”

Luffy didn’t need any more encouragement and was on his knees between Nojiko’s thighs in a flash. She giggled as he hauled her up into his lap and started kissing her. She moaned as he took the initiative, slipping her tongue and kneading her flesh in his hands. She broke away and reached for him, placing him at her entrance, “I’m tired of waiting! No more playing!” Luffy thrust inside with one stroke! “LUFFY!” She screamed in rapture as she clenched down on him.

He laid her on the bed and pulled back, so that only the tip was in. As he did so, he watched as her pussy clung onto him, slipping out slightly as he did. He thrust back in and her eyes rolled back. “Nojiko! You’re gripping so tightly!” he groaned as he fell on her. She wrapped her arms around him from underneath and rested her hands on his shoulders. She was moaning wordlessly like Nami had been. He started going harder and faster, rocking the bed and making it hit the back wall. Nojiko couldn’t help it and started stiffening. Her toes were clenched in pleasure and her whole body trembled as she dragged her nails down his back.

“Luffy! Luffy! LUFFY!” She cried as she came, her whole body trembling from the force of her orgasm. She fell limply to the bed, breathless, “You’re amazing!” She mumbled. But Luffy wasn’t satisfied yet, even as she had gripped him like a vice. He had already cum a few times, so this time was going to take more than that this time! “Ehh? Luffy! OH! LUFFY!” She cried as he slipped out of her and flipped her onto her stomach and entered her from behind. Her legs were both between his thighs, and he was holding her cheeks spread open. Nojiko was just gone. She was mumbling and moaning gibberish as he let go of her cheeks and started playing with her boobs from behind. Each wet smack of his pelvis on her butt drove another flash of pleasure through her.

“NOJIKO!” Finally, after minutes of smacking, he finally came with one last, forceful thrust. Nojiko could only scream! She could barely raise her head in her exhaustion as Luffy pulled out, panting happily behind her.

Nami – who had recovered a bit – smiled and kissed the exhausted girl’s cheek, “Glad we did this?” Nojiko nodded, a lazy smile on her face. Nami smiled and leaned up to wrap her arms around his neck. They kissed for a few seconds before she felt herself get lifted and a familiar feeling settle at her pussy. She broke away with a gasp of shock, “You’re still hard!”

“Shishishi! Yep!”

She started to sweat nervously, “Ehh…Luffy…we…we’re a bit tired.” She mumbled at the lust still visible in his eyes.

He had that trademark grin on his face and placed her down on the bed, “Consider it stamina training then!”

“LUUUUUUFFFFFFFFYYYYYY!”

**-]|[-**

**Holy hell, that took a while. Hope you all enjoyed it! I’ll be posting the lemons here, separate from the stories themselves.**

**I want feedback. Really guys, I do. I want to know where I can improve for the next one! I’m very much new to writing them.**

**And now you can go back to your regularly scheduled story on the main site. There is a bit more after the lemon!**


End file.
